steam_high_corner_hallfandomcom-20200215-history
DOSBOX Windows 3.1 - Backwards Compatible List (On-Going to Directions)
This Original Guide contains a list of games that are/Aren't Backwards Compatable to directions when Running Windows 3.1 on a DOSBOX Emulator. Edmark Let's Go Read - An Island Adventure = Runs Well, but... DO NOT INSTALL as starting the installer WILL CRASH your Computer! Millie and Bailey Preschool = Runs Well Millie and Bailey Kindergarten = Runs Well Millie's Math House = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Bailey's Book House = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Sammy's Science House = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Trudy's Time and Place House = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Thinkin' Things Collection 1 = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Thinkin' Things Collection 2 = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Thinkin' Things Collection 3 = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Mighty Math Carnival Countdown = Installs Good, Requires File swap of 3MB & CD-ROM problem to play. WARNING: Attempting a Manual No CD Install of Mighty Math Carnival Countdown WILL cause Windows 3.1 to Crash in DosBox! Strategy Challenges Collection 1 = Installer Does WON'T Work. NOT Supported in Terminated The Learning Company Reader Rabbit Toddler = Runs Good Reader Rabbit Preschool = Runs Good Reader Rabbit Kindergarten = Runs Good Reader Rabbit 1st Grade = Runs Good Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade = Runs Good Reader Rabbit Math Ages 4-6 = It Won't Start, but Installs Good Reader Rabbit Math Ages 6-9 = Runs Good Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 4-6 = Runs Good Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 6-9 = It Won't Start, but Installs Good The ClueFinders Math Adventures = NOT Compatable The ClueFinders Reading Adventures = NOT Compatable 7th Level Tuneland = Runs Well Monty Python's Complete Waste of Time = Runs Well Battle Beast = NOT Supported. Works with Windows 2000/XP 32-Bit OS ONLY Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games = Runs Well Take Your Best Shot = Runs Well Ace Ventura = Runs Well Arcade America = Runs Well Corel Wild Cards = Runs Good Wild Board Games = Runs Good EA Kids Sesame Street Letters = NOT SUPPORTING Sesame Street Numbers = NOT SUPPORTING Eagle Eye Mysteries = NOT SUPPORTING Scooter's Magic Castle = NOT SUPPORTING Ping and Kooky's Cuckoo Zoo = NOT SUPPORTING Houghton Mifflin Interactive =Curious George Curious George Early Learning Adventure = Works Good Curious George ABC Adventure = Works Good Awesome Animated Monster Maker = Works Good for Properties to installing well. Rocky & Bullwinkle's Know-It-All Quiz Game = Works Good for also acquired for also terminated instead. Brighter Child =Muppet Kids Muppet Kids = Letters: Capital & Small = Works Good Muppet Kids = Beginning Sounds: Phonics = Works Good Muppet Kids = Sound Patterns: Phonics = Works Good Muppet Kids = Thinking Skills = Works Good Muppet Kids = Same & Different = Not Compatable Muppet Kids = Sorting & Ordering = Not Compatable Scholastic I Spy = Works Good Huggly's Sleepover = Not Compatable